1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wall unit panel systems and in particular relates to a mounting apparatus for detachably mounting a lamp or the like to a wall panel system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall panel systems are in wide use. Such systems include a plurality of wall partition panels connected by means of vertical standards. The wall panels are configured to provide individual offices for employees. As the resulting individual offices are frequently rather small, it is desirable to provide an efficient means for mounting an office accessory such as a 15 lamp directly to the wall panel system, thus freeing space on the office desk or floor otherwise occupied by the office accessory.
Copending application Ser. No. 07/708,743 provides an apparatus for mounting a coat hanger, or the like, to a wall panel system. The apparatus is provided with a single hook for engaging with a slot formed in a wall panel standard. The coat hanger is hung from an extending portion of the apparatus.
Although useful, the apparatus of application Ser. No. 07/708,743 does not provide the ideal mounting apparatus for mounting a lamp or the like to a wall unit standard. In particular, the apparatus of application Ser. No. 0/708,743 provides only a single hook for engaging with a single slot of the slotted standard, rather than a pair of hooks for "clamping" onto a pair of slots in the slotted standard. The latter arrangement provides a more secure means for mounting an office accessory to a wall panel system. Such a secure mounting means is desirable for use with articulated lamps which may be frequently repositioned. A single hook mounting apparatus may be accidently disengaged from the slotted standard while the lamp is repositioned.